


【盾冬/Evanstan】全世界都知道

by chingching27



Series: 【盾冬/Evanstan】全世界都知道 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: Chris為了替雙胞胎哥哥Steve保守他暗戀他青梅竹馬多年的秘密，隻好犧牲自己的秘密⋯⋯





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 設定：Steve Rogers和Chris Rogers是雙胞胎，Steve依然是美國隊長，Chris依然是演員。從Steve墜入冰洋到被撈起過了十年，這十年間Chris以Chris Evans的藝名出道，並在Marvel的新電影《美國隊長：第一個復仇者》中飾演自己的親哥哥。  
> 其他設定應該都會在文中帶出來，我就不細講了XDDD
> 
> 故事會有兩條感情線，一條是盾冬，一條是Evanstan，  
> 靈感來源是Chris那句：「如果讓大家覺得隊長愛著Bucky，那應該是我的錯，是我盯著Sebastian看太多了。」

Chris Evans焦慮不安的在神盾局大樓的大廳裡來回走動，他不斷地深呼吸試圖克制自己的情緒，卻效果微弱。

 

 

任誰也沒有預料到，十年前墜入冰洋的美國隊長Steve Rogers居然並未身亡。作為Steve的雙胞胎弟弟，在世僅剩的唯一親人，Chris第一時間得到了消息。當神盾局告訴他，他們從海底把Steve撈上來時，Chris恍然以為自己仍在夢中。

 

喚醒程序後Steve又經歷了一連串的身體檢測，確保他身體機能都正常運轉後，Chris終於收到通知，可以前來神盾局和Steve見面。

 

 

當眼前的電梯打開，那個金髮碧眼的偉岸男子踩著他熟悉的步伐朝他走來時，Chris忍不住感到眼眶發燙。他大步向前，張開手臂緊緊抱住對方。

 

『歡迎回家，Steve。』

 

 

 

離開十年，紐約的變化大得讓Steve應接不暇。他走進Chris在曼哈頓購置的房子，漫無目的地在屋內閒晃，一邊聽Chris給他簡單介紹這幾年發生的事。

 

『你掉下海之後不久，媽也走了，你從軍之後她就被檢查出得了癌症，我們瞞著你不敢讓你知道，想說等戰爭結束再告訴你，沒想到你比她離開得更早。』Chris把冰箱裡僅剩的一些食材拿出來簡單煮了個義大利麵，Steve幫兩人弄了個蔬菜沙拉。他們在廚房內的吧台邊坐下，Chris吃著晚餐，同時繼續和Steve閒聊。

 

『我在她過世前一年得到第一部電影的機會，一部校園電影，演一個小配角，電影剛上映，還在宣傳期，就得知你墜海了。後來那一年真難熬，我開始有片約，但媽媽的身體也越來越差，我盡可能的擠出所有時間陪她，還好我的經紀人很體諒我。』Chris撈起一勺沙拉：『我本來以為她的病情已經穩定多了，我想她是因為你的死訊受到太大打擊。』

 

Steve垂下眼，感覺喉嚨裡被什麼東西梗住了似的難以吞嚥：『我⋯⋯我很想她，非常想她。』

 

『我知道。』Chris拍拍Steve的肩膀：『她和爸葬在一起，明天我們可以一起去看看她。』

 

 

『最近倒是有一件大事。』晚餐後Chris給兩個人各煮了一杯咖啡，坐進沙發裡，Chris難得的顯得有些羞澀。『那個，我要在Marvel的新電影裡演主角，演你，演美國隊長。』

 

『喔？』Steve興致盎然的看著他：『什麼時候開拍？演些什麼？』

 

『已經殺青了，事實上去年就殺青了，下個月上映。』Chris說：『他們當時在影片最後加上一段，敘述你被從海裡撈起來，來到十年後的世界目瞪口呆。拍完後⋯⋯我躲到廁所哭了十分鐘。』對於這段經歷，Chris有些難以啟齒，覺得自己太過脆弱。

 

但那是他同胞所生的親生哥哥，要他怎麼能對這種劇情保持冷靜與淡漠？

 

 

『我曾經反對過這個結尾，如今想想我只是不能忍受那是他們杜撰出來的劇情，而不是真實發生的。』Steve伸手按了按弟弟的肩膀，如同Chris記憶中一般對他溫暖一笑，Chris也忍不住彎起嘴角：『我只能說，美夢成真的感覺太好了。』

 

◉　　　◉　　　◉

 

兩年後

 

Chris真是很討厭接到神盾局打來的電話，除了Steve回來那一次，神盾局打來的電話他覺得沒有一次是好事。

 

 

他正在參與的電影拍攝到一個段落後，Chris搭了最早班的飛機從柏林飛回紐約。他行色匆匆的拉著行李走進醫院，直接抵達戒備最森嚴的病房。

 

Steve已經從昏迷中醒來了，Chris踏進病房時他正靠著床頭在閱讀。Chris還來不及說任何話，Steve便先行開口：『我見到Bucky了。』

 

Bucky？誰他媽是Bucky⋯⋯噢，等等，不是吧？？？

 

Chris嘴巴微張，一副不可思議的表情看著自己哥哥，他想說你要嘛是活見鬼了要嘛是在跟我開玩笑？但他看著Steve的神情，也知道Steve現在有多認真。

 

 

Chris拉了把椅子在床邊坐下，清了清喉嚨說：『我要確認一下，你說的是James Barnes？以前住我們家對面那個Bucky？後來跟你一起從軍但是已經為國殉職的Bucky？』

 

Steve的表情像是被什麼刺痛了一般緊緊抿起了唇：『他沒有死，我非常確定，那就是Bucky。』

 

 

Bucky Barnes，Chris的腦海裡迅速掠過了許多關於這個人的種種訊息。他是他們還住在布魯克林時的老鄰居，他跟Steve五歲時就認識他了。Bucky總是跟人介紹說他是Rogers兄弟的青梅竹馬，但是在Chris眼裡，Bucky根本是Steve一個人的青梅竹馬。

 

他跟Steve出生時間只差兩分鐘，從小到大一起分享所有事情，包括兩人的交友圈。雖然他們個性南轅北轍，Steve小時候身體又差（Bucky老是說那是因為在媽媽子宮裡時Steve把養分都給了Chris，拜託他又不是故意的，Bucky每次說這件事時的口氣都讓Chris很想翻白眼），很難到處去玩，但是Chris把自己在外面認識的所有朋友都帶回家介紹給Steve，不能跟兩個人都相處融洽的夥伴他都不再來往。

 

雖然如此，他們的朋友總是跟Chris比較親密，跟Steve始終保持著一點微妙的距離，大概是因為Steve從小就很嚴肅又固執，對小孩子來說，開朗又活潑的Chris好玩多了。

 

 

唯一的例外就是Bucky。

 

Bucky可以說是他們的第一個朋友，從他們搬到Bucky家對面開始就迅速建立了友情。然而從一開始Bucky就明顯的偏愛著Steve，每當友伴們招呼著要出去玩耍時，如果Steve不去，Bucky也不會去。他們兩個老是留在家裡一起玩，Bucky可以陪Steve畫畫一整天，這種事連Chris偶爾也會做不到，忍不住想溜出門，但Bucky樂此不疲。

 

 

所以當他們十四歲時，Steve告訴Chris他愛Bucky，Chris一點都不意外。

 

『我認為你應該把剛剛你告訴我的話都告訴他，哥們，你一定會成功的，然後你們就可以從此過上沒羞沒臊的幸福生活。』Chris對Steve說：『Bucky絕對也是愛你的，我敢用我那顆道奇隊全隊簽名球跟你打賭。』

 

 

然而這個賭約始終沒有實現，出於連Chris都不理解的原因，Steve一直默默地暗戀著Bucky，在Bucky開始接受絡繹不絕的女孩邀約時，Steve也一句話都沒有說。不僅沒有說，他甚至還常常答應Bucky的要求去參加什麼四人約會，Chris簡直難以置信。

 

有好幾次Chris都忍不住想把Steve的心意告訴Bucky，但是他也知道如果Steve不想講，誰都沒有資格替他說。

 

 

Steve這漫長的暗戀持續了非常多年，據Steve告訴Chris的，直到Bucky從那台火車上墜落，他自始至終都一無所知。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebby閃亮登場！  
> 兄弟倆的愛情教室（？

Steve和Bucky從瓦坎達回來時，依然由Chris主演的《美國隊長2——冬日戰士》才剛剛開拍。

 

 

過去這幾年發生太多事情，Steve暫時搬進Chris家和他同住，但他實際上待在家裡的機會也並不多，尤其是在他發現Bucky並沒有死之後。他花了非常多時間在世界各地尋找Bucky，任何一絲微小的線索都不放過，然而Bucky真的出現時，他們甚至沒有時間好好敘舊，旋即又被捲入新的紛爭之中。

 

Steve住在瓦坎達的那段時間內，他依然和Chris保持著秘密的聯繫，當然Chris這邊總是有各種不同的人前來「拜訪」，試圖從他嘴裡得知Steve的去向。不過當「美國隊長的弟弟」也不是第一天了，Chris處理這些「訪客」大致上都還是遊刃有餘。

 

直到《美國隊長2》開拍前兩個月，Steve終於在瓦坎達的醫療團隊與其他Team Cap的夥伴們幫助下，解決了Bucky腦海中殘留的九頭蛇控制程式。經過了與當局的談判後，Steve帶著Bucky回到美國，他繼續為復仇者效力，Bucky則在重重監控下繼續他在瓦卡達還沒完成的治療。

 

移除九頭蛇對他的控制程式只是讓Bucky恢復正常生活的第一步而已，Bucky身上還殘留許多過去十幾年間因為那些非人道的折磨而遺下的身心問題，最明顯的是他有嚴重的PTSD。

 

 

他們回到紐約後都先借住在Chris家中，Chris家有兩間空房間，其中一間本來就是客房，Chris讓Bucky睡這間，另外一間堆了一些雜物，在他有時間清理前，Steve暫時和他一起睡在主臥室，反正他們一直到Steve從軍前都住在同一個房間，倒也沒有什麼不習慣的問題。

 

然而第一個夜晚後的早晨，Chris醒來時發現他哥不在房裡，他躡手躡腳的走到客房前，透過虛掩的門看見Bucky躺在Steve懷中，雙臂緊緊摟住他的腰。單人床實在沒辦法容納兩個超級士兵，Steve大半個身體都懸在床邊了。

 

 

『Bucky還是沒辦法好好入睡，可能比剛解凍時好一些，但依然不夠。』早餐前趁著Bucky還在刷牙洗臉，Steve低聲告訴Chris：『我抱著他睡時，他會好一點。昨天晚上他跟我說他一個人可以，但我半夜醒來時忍不住還是去客房探望他，發現他全身冷汗、在夢中不停的掙扎，我喊醒他後他花了好久才終於平復下來。於是我決定還是留下來陪著他。』

 

『我看你還是跟Bucky一起睡吧，我今天就去定一張新的雙人床。』Chris建議。停了半晌，他忍不住又問：『所以⋯⋯你跟Bucky⋯⋯你到底跟他談過了沒？』

 

Steve明瞭Chris在問什麼，他嘆了口氣說：『沒有⋯⋯我總覺得不是時機，再說吧，等他狀況穩定一點再說。我不想成為他新的壓力。』

 

Chris看著Steve，他腦海裡有非常多話想說，卻不知道還有哪些是他沒跟Steve說過的，最後只是沈默的點點頭。

 

 

他們兄弟倆都非常忙，即使住在同一個屋簷下也難得見上幾次面，而Steve到片場探望他這種事更是從來不曾發生。因此今天Chris看到Steve站在導演後面等他時，驚訝得下巴都要掉了。

 

『你怎麼會來？』

 

『來看我弟弟怎麼演我，這很令人驚訝嗎？』Steve微揚起嘴角，笑著說。

 

『非常驚訝好嗎！我不覺得你是會心血來潮想探班的人。發生什麼事了？』Chris第一個念頭就是一定出了大事，Steve欲言又止的表情讓他更肯定了這個猜測。

 

『不是什麼壞事，別亂想。』Steve看Chris的臉就知道他完全想錯了方向：『我只是⋯⋯有件事需要你的協助，能到你拖車裡談嗎？』

 

 

Chris給兩個人各倒了杯咖啡，Steve等到Chris也坐下來後，清了清喉嚨正準備說話，卻突然響起了敲門聲。

 

『請進！』Chris喊了聲，門被拉開，探進的臉龐讓Chris從椅子上跳了起來。

 

 

雖然有一個大明星雙胞胎弟弟，但Steve很少關注娛樂新聞，頂多偶爾在報攤上看到Chris的名字時會順手買走那份報紙。Chris這幾年星運大開，片約不斷，跟他合作過的藝人頗多，Steve並非每個人、每張臉都記得，但這位敲開Chris拖車大門的演員，Steve倒是把他的長相記得一清二楚。

 

不僅是因為這個人在Marvel出品的《美國隊長》電影中飾演他的Bucky，更直觀的原因是Steve實在太常看到他的照片，例如在他弟弟的手機螢幕上，或是他電腦的桌面上。

 

 

「嗨，Chris，你現在有空嗎⋯⋯」青年話聲未完，在他踏入車內，眼神對上Steve時，驚訝地煞住了話尾：「Captain⋯⋯Captain Rogers？！」

 

 

Sebastian驚訝，Chris更驚訝。

 

他和Steve小時候並不相像，但那是因為Steve身體太弱、太過瘦小，比他矮了將近一個頭，任誰也不會辨識錯Rogers兄弟。不過在Steve注射血清後，兩人從身高、體型、髮色到瞳色無一不像，除了非常親近的友人與家人外，在外面被別人誤認是家常便飯。Chris三十歲後愛上蓄鬍，又把髮色染成深棕，和總是面目清爽、始終維持最簡單髮型的Steve外貌上才有了區隔。可是他現在正在電影中飾演Steve，今天拍攝的又是他穿便服的幕次，兩個人坐在一起時，外人根本難以區分。

 

 

『這是我哥哥，美國隊長Steve Rogers。Steve，這是Sebastian Stan。』為兩人簡單介紹完，Chris忍不住問：『Seb，你分得出我和我哥？』Sebastian望向他，又轉向Steve，點點頭：「嗯，可以啊！雖然你們長得很像，可是還是有很不一樣的地方。總之是一眼就可以認得出來的。」

 

不等Chris問哪裡不一樣，Sebastian隨即一臉抱歉地說：「我不知道你們正在談話，我只是想問你要不要趁機排練一下後天我們的對手戲。沒關係我們明天再排也可以，你們談吧。」他多看了一眼Steve，有些緊張的開口：「Captain，很榮幸見到你。」

 

『見到你也是我的榮幸，Sebastian。』Steve站起身來，禮貌的和Sebastian握了手，露出笑容說：『和Chris共事，辛苦你了。』

 

『這句話什麼意思？』Chris抗議的搥了他哥一拳，Sebastian忍不住笑了起來。

 

 

Steve坐在椅子上看Chris靠在門邊和Sebastian又說了好一會兒話，才依依不捨的回到車內。Chris跟Bucky一樣，從小就很有桃花運，喜歡過他的女孩子前仆後繼，他大概沒怎麼體會過暗戀與單戀。他很想逗逗可能是第一次陷入暗戀的弟弟，但回頭想想從第一次陷入暗戀到現在都解不開的自己，又再度感到筋疲力盡。

 

 

『他很可愛對吧？』Chris在Steve面前沒打算隱瞞，只是幸福又茫然的嘆了口氣：『我猜我也許有點能體會你對Bucky的心情了。』

 

『事實上，』Steve清了清喉嚨，說：『我正是為了Bucky的事情來找你。』

 

『Bucky的事情？他怎麼了？』Chris疑惑的問。

 

『不是他怎麼了，而是⋯⋯』Steve抿緊了唇，頓了一下才說：『昨天晚上，我吻了他。』

 

『你吻了他？』Chris震驚的看著一夜之間進度突飛猛進的他老哥：『然後呢？？？？』

 

『呃，一開始很好，事實上是非常好。』但Steve的表情一點都不像很好的樣子，他皺緊了眉說：『Bucky⋯⋯Bucky回應了我，我相信我們兩個都非常動情，然後⋯⋯然後他推開了我，接著說我沒有想清楚，我會後悔的。』

 

 

『後悔？後悔什麼？』Chris不解。

 

『我不知道，所以我才想跟你聊聊，想聽聽看你的意見。畢竟我也沒別人可聊這件事。』Steve煩躁的抓了抓頭髮。Chris望著Steve，他想這一對早就該開始談戀愛卻拖了二十年的「好朋友」，能有的曲折比他想像得還多。


	3. Chapter 3

Steve告訴Chris，那個吻之所以會發生，起因大概是因為他和Bucky一起看了一部電影，電影的內容描述的是一對青梅竹馬的好友明明對彼此都有很深的感情，卻因為種種因素一再錯過，還好最後有情人終成眷屬的故事。

 

 

「能夠把一個人放在心上那麼久，本身就很難得不是嗎？」電影結束後，Bucky說了這麼一句話。然後他轉頭問Steve：「Steve，你有用很長的時間愛過一個人的經驗嗎？」

 

Steve正蹲在電視前取出DVD，聽到這個問題他愣了一下，轉回頭望著Bucky，猶豫了半晌才說：『⋯⋯有。』

 

「真的？多久？是誰？我認識嗎？」Bucky從半躺在沙發上的姿勢起身，盤腿坐著，雙肘放在懷中的抱枕，撐著臉頰，興致勃勃地望著Steve。Steve坐到他旁邊，一邊把DVD放回盒子中，一邊輕輕點頭：『很久，認識。』

 

「很久是多久？是我們以前的朋友？Luciana？Doris？還是我們在軍中認識的人？Carter？」Bucky一個個的回想，Steve吸了一口氣，放下手中的東西，轉身注視著Bucky。

 

『我們認識，三十年。我愛他，二十五年。』

 

 

「三十年，那不就跟我們認識時間一樣⋯⋯」Bucky沒把話說完，Steve靜靜的望著他的表情讓他的心臟難以控制的狂跳起來。他就這樣呆呆的看著Steve，直到Steve把手輕輕放上他的臉頰，拇指慢慢的撫過他下眼瞼。

 

Bucky不由自主地閉上雙眼，隨即感受到某種他並不熟悉的熾熱柔軟，溫柔的觸摸著他的唇。他微微睜開眼時，那張他看了三十年的俊美臉龐就近在眼前。

 

 

Steve澄藍色的瞳孔，高挺的鼻樑，又長又捲的濃密睫毛⋯⋯即使Steve現在沒有笑，這張臉Bucky也熟悉到能夠指出他微笑時會露出的笑窩在臉上的精確位置，甚至能說出他微笑與大笑時臉頰肌肉的牽動有哪裡不同。

 

他從來沒有幻想過和Steve接吻的感覺，於是這一刻Bucky既感到新鮮又感到詫異，詫異自己居然從來沒有幻想過。

 

雖然即使他幻想過，這一刻也遠遠超過他所以為的，接吻能帶給一個人，愉悅與幸福的極限。

 

 

Steve吻得很小心，似乎害怕著Bucky會拒絕一般，起初只是簡單的碰觸，慢慢的他嘗試著輕輕吸吮下Bucky的唇瓣，探出舌頭悄悄地滑過Bucky的口腔上壁，激起的顫慄讓Bucky不由自主的更貼近Steve，咬住他的上唇不讓他離開。

 

Bucky口腔內還有著牛奶的香甜，Steve心想。聽說熱牛奶助眠所以他每晚都會泡一杯給Bucky，他才剛剛喝完沒來得及刷牙。他們吻得太深了，毫無阻隔的嚐到彼此口中殘存的氣味。

 

 

是Steve那句話讓Bucky從這吻帶來的暈眩中清醒過來。

 

Steve說：『我愛你，Bucky。』

 

 

Bucky突然倒抽了一口氣，他鬆開抱著Steve的手時自己已經被Steve壓在身下，Steve的襯衫鈕扣早就被他解開了，他的上衣也已經被扯到了肩膀，Steve的手掌正柔柔的撫摸著他的腰際。

 

 

「Steve！」Bucky猛地推開他，坐起身來。他大口地喘氣，彷彿被什麼刺激到了一般。Steve無預警的被他一推，差點滾下沙發。

 

『Bucky？』Steve不解地看著他：『怎麼了？』

 

「你可能⋯⋯你只是誤會了。你只是因為⋯⋯因為花了很多時間照顧我，所以才以為你愛我。」Bucky斷斷續續地說，他撇開頭不去看Steve的表情，匆匆站起身來。

 

『你在說什麼？』Steve完全不懂Bucky的話是什麼意思，他拉住Bucky的手試圖阻止他離開：『Bucky？我誤會？我愛了你二十五年，我怎麼可能會誤會？』

 

「別說了，你會後悔的⋯⋯我今天可以一個人睡，你睡Chris房間吧。⋯⋯我不想你以後後悔。」Bucky最後一句話說得很小聲，依然沒有逃過Steve的耳朵。

 

 

Steve望著Bucky逃回房間的背影，感覺自己像是做了一個美夢，還來不及快樂，就被硬生生地從夢中打醒。

 

 

隔天早上Bucky裝作什麼事都沒有發生一樣的和Steve相處，但是他再也不肯讓Steve陪他睡覺。好幾個晚上Steve都悄悄坐在他房門口，他還是能聽見Bucky急促的呼吸聲和壓抑的尖叫，但緊鎖的房門卻昭示著Bucky拒他於門外的決心。

 

 

Steve沒料到，「初吻事件」並沒有成為打破他和Bucky關係的破口，反而在Bucky的刻意淡化下被忽略。後來因為Bucky實在是睡得不好，Steve為了讓Bucky能有個好的睡眠品質，不得不配合著Bucky逃避的意圖，假裝自己從來沒有表白過，Bucky才又願意讓Steve抱著他入睡。

 

 

這種表面平靜，不知不覺竟也熬過了一年多。直到《美國隊長2》上映了好些日子，Chris難得回家住了幾晚，一天夜裡，他像是看到什麼了不得的大事一樣從房間內衝出來，把Steve叫到他房裡。

 

 

『發生什麼事了？』Steve完全摸不著頭緒，被Chris一把拽到電腦前。Chris指著電腦上的推特畫面告訴他：『推特網友在炒熱一個話題的熱度，叫做「給美國隊長一個男朋友。」』接著Chris把畫面切換到另一頁，指著這個話題下最熱門的推特之一：『有人說「美國隊長已經有男朋友了啊！你可以叫他男朋友Bucky，Bucky Barnes，James Barnes，或是Winter Soldier。」

 

『我男朋友？Bucky？這誰造的謠？Bucky並沒有答應我⋯⋯』Steve莫名其妙地說，Chris打斷了他的話：『重點不是他到底是不是，而是外人怎麼看你們。你知道嗎？這個話題熱度炒得太快了，剛剛我收到一封信，寄信人是已經約好明天要專訪我的記者，他們說要臨時加一個問題，是關於這個推特熱度的。問我對於美國隊長和冬日戰士的「愛情」到底怎麼看？』

 

 

Steve緊緊皺起眉，對於這個問題感到相當不悅：『這是我的私人生活，他們不應該去訪問你。』

 

『我知道，但是老哥，說真的，其實這也是個好機會，如果好好運用的話。』Chris壓低聲音：『Bucky不相信你的表白，因為他覺得你只是在他身邊太久，你盲目了。但如果是從外人的角度來看呢？如果連外人都看出來你對他的感情，那意味著一個新角度，一個旁觀者的角度，也許他會願意重新想想呢？』

 

 

Steve靜了一會兒，他望著Chris，還是搖了搖頭：『我不想逼他，也不想把我們兩個的事搞到人盡皆知。我會想出別的辦法的。』

 

早已人盡皆知了好嗎？Chris無奈地回看著Steve：『那你希望我怎麼回答？』

 

『我沒有想法，』Steve有些困惑：『就只是，別讓他們把焦點放在我和Bucky身上。可以嗎？Chris？』Steve問。


	4. Chapter 4

隔天，Chris接受了雜誌的專訪，談談他飾演美國隊長這個角色以來種種的心路歷程。Chris聊了很多，也講了不少他進入演藝圈以來的點點滴滴。

 

 

採訪的尾聲，記者終於提到了那個問題：「Chris，你知道自從《美國隊長2》上映以來，有許多人開始討論美國隊長與冬兵的感情線。雖然電影中並沒有任何親熱鏡頭，但很多觀眾認為兩人的感情絕對不只是好友那樣簡單，最近在推特上發起的『給美國隊長一個男朋友』話題中，不少人直指美國隊長早已有男友，也就是冬兵。身為Cap的弟弟，也是Bucky Barnes一起長大的童年好友之一，你對這件事有什麼看法？」

 

『喔，這件事我知道！』Chris換了個坐姿，爽朗的大笑起來：『我昨天還特地拿這件事去嘲笑他呢哈哈哈哈！我說你真的太久沒有感情生活了，難怪大家都這麼關心你啊。』他微側了下頭，想了一想，說：『認真的說，Steve和Bucky始終是非常要好的好朋友，而在《美國隊長1》裡面，我也花了很大的力氣揣摩Steve對Peggy的感情，這對我來說是比較特別的體驗，因為這是少數Steve並沒有和我分享的感情經歷，你知道的，他那時候在軍中，沒什麼時間回家，等他從冰洋中被撈起來時，Peggy已經有了自己的家庭，他認為不應該多談兩人的過去，我哥就是這種人。無論如何，至少在我的理解中，美國隊長和冬兵是好友，生死至交，但不是情人。』

 

 

頓了一下，Chris又用開玩笑的語氣加上一句話：『如果讓大家有這種誤會，那大概是我的錯，是我忍不住一直看著Sebastian，看得太多了。』

 

 

訪談在歡樂的氣氛中結束，Chris鬆了一口氣，回想了剛剛的答案，認為自己應該有成功達到「把話題焦點從Steve和Bucky的感情問題上拉開」的目的，完美的完成Steve交代給他的任務。他心情相當愉悅，回家的路上還特地繞了個路回布魯克林一家歷史悠久的烘焙坊，買了他們兄弟倆跟Bucky從小愛到大的水果冰淇淋蛋糕帶回去當作餐後點心。

 

 

三天後，那場訪談被完整地放上網站時，Chris幾乎已經忘了這回事。他這陣子都在準備一些有興趣的電影試鏡，忙碌的閱讀著新劇本。因此當Anthony Mackie跟Scarlett Johansson，這兩個他在電影圈的演員好友不約而同的傳來訊息，分別問他：「哇Chris！原來你對Seb抱持的是這種感情？你有告訴他了嗎？（雖然他現在應該也知道了）」「我不敢相信『Chris Evans坦承對Sebastian Stan抱有好感』這件事我居然是看報紙才知道的，我們還能算是好友嗎？」時，Chris完全搞不清楚發生什麼事。

 

第二封訊息剛好解答了Chris看完第一封訊息時的困惑，他打開whatsapp，迅速給Scarlett丟去問題：『什麼報紙？我哪有坦承這種事？誰編造的？？？』

 

Scarlett的回復很快就來了，她丟了一個網址給Chris，Chris點開一看，網站就是那天約他採訪的新聞媒體，報導本身也很完整的闡述了當天的對話內容，並沒有不必要的加油添醋。

 

問題在於底下的讀者回覆。

 

 

evanstanrealfan：我不敢相信我的眼睛⋯⋯Chris這是坦白承認他愛著Sebby了是嗎？  
chubbysebby1234：媽媽我在哪裡這是什麼地方我看了什麼我還活著嗎⋯⋯  
stucky4ever：所以Chris的意思是我們看到的隊長對冬兵的感情實際上是他對Seb的感情⋯⋯我現在只有一個問題——婚禮辦在什麼時候？  
hydrafan1917cold：我跟你們看的都不是同一部電影？隊長對冬兵的感情明顯是友情，電影是這樣拍的，Cap本人是這樣表現的，Chris的意思也是這樣。  
dancingqueen23：樓上你也很明顯看錯電影。尊重創作，拒絕盜版，謝謝。  
⋯⋯⋯⋯

 

Chris還沒把讀者回覆都看完，Scarlett又丟了兩條網址過來，一個是只有網站沒有實體銷售的八卦媒體，另外一個卻是全美報攤都買得到的娛樂大報線上版。

 

共通點在於，兩者的新聞標題意思都是：「我們原先只知道隊長可能愛著冬兵，然而Chris卻告訴我們事實上是他愛著Sebastian。」

 

 

what the h***——Chris在內心大喊，他快速地按著手機回應Scarlett：『我沒有坦承這種事！！這都是他們亂猜的！！！我哪有這樣說！！！！！』

 

「你的意思是你根本連想都沒有這樣想過，還是你說的那句話並沒有要坦白你內心真意？」Scarlett在訊息裡問。

 

Chris握著手機思考該怎麼回答。如果對方只是個普通朋友，他肯定會用幾句公關話帶過，但是Scarlett不一樣，他們都還只是青少年演員時就相識，是他在演藝圈少數幾個真正的死黨。對她說謊，Chris實在辦不到。

 

 

而且也確實辦不到，Chris心想，Scarlett洞察人心的本事一點也不遜色於黑寡婦。

 

 

他還沈浸在該怎麼回答Scarlett的煩惱時，有人敲了敲他的房門。Chris抬起頭，看見Steve正站在門口，手裡拿著一份報紙，皺眉望著他。

 

『Chris，剛剛Bucky買了一份晚報回來⋯⋯你知道要在媒體上公開表白之前，應該要先當面告訴對方你的心意吧？你到底做了什麼？』

 

 

如果不是為了你和Bucky，我至於把自己陷入這種境地嗎？？？Chris無言地瞪了Steve一眼，向後倒在自己的床上，深深感到事情已經完全超出他的掌控了。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 斯嘉麗才是真·助攻王！  
> Sebastian·I-dont-know·Stan上線 XDDDDD  
> Evanstan馬上就要開始閃瞎眼了嘿嘿

Chris很想對全世界大吼他什麼也沒做，卻也知道這種行為於事無補。晚餐時間他就在Steve「美國隊長對你很失望」跟Bucky「冬日戰士對你很感興趣」的兩種奇怪眼神中度過了，他告訴Steve他從來沒有想過那句話達到的居然是這種效果。

『說來根本是你的錯，誰都知道隊長愛冬兵，根本轉移不了話題，我才是被你陷害的好嗎？』Chris低聲嘟囔著，他知道Steve和Bucky的聽力都能把他這句話聽得一清二楚，兩個人卻默契的同時選擇了忽略。

 

第二天，Chris和Scarlett、Anthony還有Sebastian共同參加一個訪談類的綜藝節目。Chris才抵達電視台，立刻被Scarlett拉進了她的化妝間。

「來吧！老實交代你跟Sebastian到底是怎麼回事？」Scarlett優雅的翹著腳，掃了Chris一眼。

『⋯⋯沒有怎麼回事，我從拍《美國隊長1》時開始暗戀他，就這樣。』Chris誠實回答。

「暗戀還是單戀？Sebastian知道嗎？」

『原本是暗戀的，但自從昨天起，說不定已經是單戀了。』Chris趴在椅背上，一臉沮喪地玩著椅子上脫落的線頭。

這倒很難說，Scarlett高深莫測的看了看Chris，沒有評論，只是繼續她的「審問」：「還有誰知道？我的意思是你親口告知的那種。」

『我哥知道，我啥事都告訴他，即使我不講他也自己看得出來。然後，Bucky可能也知道？這我不確定，只是我小時候每次跟Steve說：「我跟你說一個秘密喔！」的時候，Steve總是說：「所有我知道的事情我都會告訴Bucky，你可以考慮一下再決定要不要跟我講。」，真的很討厭。』Chris皺起眉，Scarlett覺得他突然像是回到了五歲：『更不公平的是我的事Bucky全部都知道，Steve卻從來沒跟我說過Bucky的任何秘密！』

Scarlett抿起嘴角，努力克制大笑的衝動，故作嚴肅的點點頭：「下一個問題：你打算什麼時候告訴Sebastian？」

『⋯⋯呃，從來沒排過這個時間表。』Chris搔搔頭：『等我們兩個跟漫威簽的合約都走完，不行，那太久了⋯⋯等我發現Seb好像也有點喜歡我的時候？唔萬一他也沒發現怎麼辦⋯⋯』Chris不自覺的咬起指甲，陷入了沈思。

 

一個天真浪漫，一個呆萌遲鈍，我看你們等到天荒地老吧，Scarlett搖搖頭：「最後一個問題，」她抿抿唇，讓口紅更均勻一些，站起身來居高臨下的俯視著Chris：「說說你為什麼喜歡Seb？」

『我想不出來這世界上怎麼有可能有人不喜歡他！』Chris坐直身體，瞪大了眼：『Sebby那麼可愛，他是全世界最甜的小孩。』語氣中的不可思議讓Scarlett快要憋不住笑意，戀愛中人的理所當然啊，他們看彼此的濾鏡和整個世界都不一樣。

 

 

話題結束後該輪到Chris上妝了，Scarlett打算去一趟洗手間。她推開門時，卻發現門外有一個大男孩正在對是否該敲門這件事感到左右為難。

 

 

「Sebastian？」正閉著眼讓化妝師上妝的Chris沒有發現門外的動靜，Scarlett輕輕關上門。

 

「嗨Scarlett，呃⋯⋯」垂著頭的Sebastian嚇了一跳，他抬起頭，猶豫了半晌後說：「對不起。」

 

Scarlett立刻就理解Sebastian在為什麼事情道歉，她眨了眨眼問：「你來很久了嗎？」

「有一小段時間了。我正要敲門時就聽到⋯⋯聽到你問Chris說：『老實交代你跟Sebastian到底是怎麼回事？』⋯⋯Chris說『我從拍《美國隊長1》時開始暗戀他』⋯⋯我就傻住了，後面都沒聽到。我不是蓄意要偷聽你們談話，真的很抱歉。」Sebastian不知道是因為害羞還是尷尬，臉上的紅暈已經蔓延到了脖子。

「沒關係，說不定也不是壞事。」Scarlett微勾起嘴角，她想，所謂的命中注定，大概總包括一連串的巧合。

「既然你聽到了最關鍵的話，我也就不繞圈子了。」Scarlett認真的看著Sebastian，問：「你喜歡Chris嗎？」

Sebastian臉紅得更加明顯，看起來整張臉都在發燙：「我⋯⋯我不知道，我還沒想過⋯⋯我的意思是，Chris他很好，真的⋯⋯我不知道，我只是⋯⋯我不知道。」

「沒關係，你不用急著跟我講。」Scarlett拍拍他的肩膀，試圖讓他放輕鬆一點：「我只是想說⋯⋯我無意干涉你的選擇，你知道的，Chris和我是很久的老朋友了，他雖然是個難以置信的幼稚鬼，但真的是個很好、很優秀的人，還有跟美國隊長相同DNA製造出的正義感。」Scarlett笑了笑：「我是出於私心的推薦他，但他也確實值得。如果你不反感，也許能給他一個機會？」

Sebastian點點頭，Scarlett對他微微一笑，轉身朝洗手間的方向走去。

 

望著Scarlett的背影消失在轉角，Sebastian不知所措地嘆了一大口氣，伸手揉了揉自己的臉時，才意識到自己也傻笑了好久。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我真的是好喜歡讓他們從吃開始培養感情，  
> 畢竟我覺得能夠一起用餐、在用餐時能和對方談得了天，  
> 這是談戀愛時最重要的部分啊！！！  
> （吃貨的心聲）  
> 蟹膏豆腐真的好好吃啊好想再吃一次⋯⋯
> 
> 表白的是Chris，但問出關鍵句的是Sebby！  
> 掌聲鼓勵Chris進度已趕上他苦命的哥哥，  
> 即將開始虐狗的幸福生活XDDD  
> （有人忘記他們是親兄弟所以這篇的私設Chris本名是Chris Rogers這件事嗎？為了符合兄弟設定所以Chris藝名才是Chris Evans，但之後應該也不會再出現全名了，請別介意Orz）

錄影結束後已經過了晚餐時間，Chris在電視台的門口來回徘徊，最遠甚至走到了五百公尺外的街口，卻又忍不住折了回來。

 

『只是一個宵夜只是一個宵夜，Chris Rogers，只是一個宵夜，放輕鬆放輕鬆放輕鬆⋯⋯』Chris在門口喃喃自語的安撫著自己，突然背後有人拍了拍他，他差點跳了起來。

「Chris？」Sebastian手上掛著一件薄外套，好奇地看著他：「你還沒回家？」

『嘿Seb。』Chris深呼吸了一下，揚起大大的笑臉望向Sebastian：『我是在想，那個，你餓了嗎？』

「我？」

『對，就是，我們都沒吃晚餐，我想你不知道會不會有興趣吃點宵夜？』Chris努力讓語氣變得隨性，彷彿他真的只是湊巧在電視台門口遇到Sebastian，又剛好很想吃宵夜才找他作伴。

「好呀。」Sebastian一如Chris所喜愛的那樣露出甜甜的笑靨：「你腦海裡有地點了嗎？」

 

Chris選的餐廳是距離電視台不遠的一家日式居酒屋，即使已經逼近午夜，店裡仍然坐了七成滿。

『這家餐廳的口味滿不錯的。』Chris在詢問過Sebastian的口味後，熟練地點完了餐。服務生很快送來一瓶清酒，他為Sebastian細心斟上：『之前跟我助理來過幾次，如果錄影完太晚也常在這裡吃宵夜。』

Sebastian的大眼睛好奇的掃視著周圍，店裡除了亞裔面孔之外也有不少美國人，大家的衣著看起來都很輕便，不像是特地前來品嚐，似乎確實是一家對晚歸者來說很方便用餐的地點。

 

『這是明太子雞翅。』這家居酒屋送餐速度很快，Chris一邊幫Sebastian夾菜，一邊給他介紹：『明太子，呃，好像是一種海鮮做成的醬料之類的東西，總之塞在雞翅裡很好吃，Seb你嚐嚐看？』

Sebastian乖巧的咬了一口，隨即睜大了眼望著Chris，點著頭讚賞這道佳餚的美味。Chris被他驚喜的表情逗笑了，忍不住又夾了幾樣菜到他盤裡：『蟹膏豆腐，你不排斥螃蟹吧？那就好，這完全是蟹膏的味道，很特別，我個人很愛。這是炒毛豆，還有這是土瓶蒸，你喝一口看看，它是陶瓶熬煮出來的，湯的味道很鮮美⋯⋯你喜歡嗎？真的？那你再吃吃這個⋯⋯』

一大堆從來沒聽過的日文名詞在Sebastian耳朵邊飛來飛去，他顧不得仔細去記那些菜名，只是一口又一口地把Chris夾給他的菜吃進嘴裡，愉悅地品嘗著這頓宵夜。

 

同時他也忍不住一次又一次去看Chris揚起的眉稍和滿是笑意的眼眸。

 

看著你會笑，想著你會笑，掛念著把自己所有遇到的美好都捧到你面前，望著你心滿意足他也興高采烈，好像所有值得讚嘆的事物都因為你也品嚐過了而真的變得值得讚嘆。

Sebastian想，他似乎從來沒注意過Chris看著自己時是什麼樣子的，直到今天他才發現，原來他一直被一個人仔仔細細的放在心上。

 

「我好喜歡這家餐廳，這頓宵夜真棒，謝謝你。」站在路邊道別時，Sebastian誠心誠意的跟Chris道謝，Chris似乎有些不好意思地撓了撓頭髮。

『⋯⋯如果你喜歡的話，我口袋裡還有很多家好吃的宵夜名單，遍佈紐約、洛杉磯與波士頓，Scarlett說我對美食的雷達似乎總在深夜才開啟⋯⋯』Sebastian笑了起來，Chris也跟著笑了：『Seb，如果你有興趣的話，我可以常常帶你去吃宵夜。』

「好呀，我會期待著的。」Sebastian跟他揮了揮手，坐進了停在他身邊的計程車。

 

從此之後，「一起吃宵夜」似乎就變成了Chris和Sebastian兩人心照不宣的秘密約定，在《美國隊長2》的宣傳期尾聲，Chris和Sebastian幾乎在每個行程結束後都一起不見人影，Chris帶著Sebastian在許多陌生的城市裡穿越大街小巷，踏進一家又一家開到深夜的餐廳，嘗試那些Sebastian吃過或是沒吃過的食物，對坐著享受這短暫的兩人時光。

 

「我覺得我胖了，天天吃宵夜怎麼可能不變胖？」在一次的宵夜約會中，Sebastian捏著自己的臉頰，苦惱地問著Chris：「怎麼辦？」

Chris看著嘟著嘴的Sebastian，脫口而出：『變胖也可愛。』

 

很快就意識到自己說了什麼，Chris很明顯的手足無措起來，他捏了捏自己的耳垂，試圖為自己不小心講出的真心話編造一個理由：『我的意思是⋯⋯我是說⋯⋯』

「Chris。」Sebastian打斷了他的話，微微揚起的嘴角讓Chris知道他並沒有任何不高興的情緒，然而他的下一句卻讓Chris大腦瞬間當機：「Chris，你喜歡我是嗎？」

Chris望著Sebastian，直覺告訴他這時候「承認」會怎樣他沒把握，但「否認」絕對是一個錯誤的選擇。

 

『⋯⋯是。』Chris垂下睫毛，很快又抬眼看向Sebastian：『Sebby，我很喜歡你。⋯⋯想跟你談戀愛的喜歡。』

明明早就知道Chris的答案，Sebastian仍然感覺自己像高中男生一樣，為了他人的表白而驚訝得心口狂跳。

 

或許更多是開心。

Sebastian伸手覆住Chris的左手，食指輕輕勾住他的食指，抬起頭認真的看著Chris，給了他一個Chris記憶中最甜蜜的笑容：「那，我們交往看看好嗎？」


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chris Evans坦承與Sebastian Stan以結婚為前提交往中** _

不不不，這太快了，Sebby會嚇到的，慢一點慢一點⋯⋯

_**Chris Evans確認與Sebastian Stan正式交往** _

「正式交往」好像太輕描淡寫了，有沒有再浪漫甜蜜一點的用法？

_**Chris Evans高調宣佈：「我與Sebastian正墜入愛河。」** _

嘿嘿這個還不錯⋯⋯

 

「你一個人在偷笑些什麼？」

『哇！！！！』Chris被嚇了一大跳，他啪的一聲打開客廳的燈，Bucky正從沙發上坐起來，揉著眼睛看著他。

『你在客廳睡覺？那你怎麼知道我回來了？』Chris驚魂未定的問。他踏進家門時室內一片漆黑，他還以為客廳沒有人。

「你腳步聲那麼大聲我還不醒才怪。」Bucky一臉「你這什麼蠢問題」的表情，覺得自己明明腳步放得很輕，不甘心被鄙視的Chris反問一句：『喔那為什麼我哥回來時你都還是睡得不省人事要他來叫你？』

「你們腳步聲不一樣，我分得出來。」Bucky理所當然的說。他穿上拖鞋站起身，Steve正從房間裏走出來：『你回來啦？』

『嗯，我有一件事要跟你講。』Chris看起來非常開心，他站在客廳中央大聲宣佈：『我禮拜天想要帶我男朋友回來跟你們一起吃晚餐！』

 

「男朋友？誰？」Bucky好奇地問。

『Sebastian Stan。』Chris得意洋洋地說，Bucky有點難以置信：「你還沒告白就先跟他鬧出緋聞，這樣他還願意跟你在一起？」

『那又不是我的錯！！！』罪魁禍首有什麼資格指責我？Chris很艱難的才把第二句話吞了回去。他不理Bucky，用小時候遇到好事就一定要趕快回家告訴Steve一樣的眼神看著他雙胞胎哥哥，Steve一如往常的給了他一個溫暖的笑容：『恭喜你，Sebastian是個好男孩。』

『沒錯，他就是全世界最好的。』得到親哥的讚賞Chris心滿意足：『禮拜天你會在家嗎？我想邀請他回來跟你正式見面。』

『如果沒有突然發瘋的機器人軍團或是心血來潮想要攻佔地球的外星人戰士的話，我應該是會在家的。』Steve的答覆不知道算不算是肯定，Chris皺了皺眉，決定忽略那些不確定因素。

 

他很快地發了訊息，邀請Sebastian這個週末來參加Rogers家的家庭聚餐。

 

這次家庭聚餐最出乎Chris意料的是，Bucky和Sebastian相處得非常好。

Sebastian抵達時，Bucky和Steve正在煮晚餐，Chris臨危受命出去買調味料，還在回來的路上。

 

Steve打開大門，Sebastian有些拘謹的對他點了點頭：「Captain。」

『你跟Chris一樣叫我Steve就好，別緊張。』Steve拍拍他的肩，讓他先進門。Sebastian剛踏進門，圍著圍裙袖子輓起的Bucky就從廚房端著烤雞走了出來。

『這是James Barnes，你可以叫他Bucky。』Steve替他們介紹。Sebastian當然知道這是誰，冬日戰士James Barnes，他花了非常多時間理解揣摩，在螢幕上和所有宣傳期飾演的人。

 

Bucky本人和Sebastian想像得大致上一樣，唯一令他驚奇的點是——Bucky看起來是這個家掌廚的人？

 

「這些都是Bucky做的？」坐上餐桌時，Sebastian有些不可置信的掃視了餐桌一圈，這晚餐不僅是豐盛，還豐盛得很有層次，有前菜有主餐有配菜有甜點，雖然還未入口不能判定味道，但色彩與香味一樣不缺。Steve宣佈開動後，Chris給Sebastian切了一塊烤雞，Sebastian嚐了一口，立刻判定這果然是一頓色香味俱全的大餐。

『他喜歡烹飪，也有天份，所以如果我們都在家時他會下廚。』Steve望著Bucky，在他正忙著切烤雞時替他把散到臉頰邊的頭髮撥到耳後，極為自然的親密動作讓Sebastian有點驚訝，他轉頭看Chris，Chris對這副畫面毫無反應，正興沖沖的給Sebastian添沙拉。

『可是今天沙拉是我做的，我跟Bucky硬搶來的。』Chris給Sebastian舀了一碗，期待的望著他：『好吃嗎？Sebby？』

「好吃！」Sebastian可能是「廚師最愛的食客類型」排行第一名的那種，不管吃什麼都開心，非常樂於表現出自己對於食物的喜愛：「可是這份量會不會太少？Steve和Bucky還沒吃呢？」

『這是兩人份的，Bucky說他和Steve的他要自己做。』Chris早就放棄在他家的廚房享有一席之地，不管那一席多小。出乎他意料的是，Bucky居然也替Sebastian添了一碗沙拉：「你可以比較看看，如果覺得Chris做得太難吃了，不要勉強。」

『我做的才不難吃！』Chris反駁：『Sebby！Sebby快支持我！我做的沙拉是不是很好吃？』

「很好吃很好吃。」Sebastian對於男友的幼稚行為似乎相當習慣也毫不介意，還安撫似的在他臉上親了一下。Chris正要炫耀自己的廚藝也並沒有比Bucky差多少時，Sebastian下一句話就把他推入了深淵：「可是我好像更喜歡Bucky的⋯⋯」

Bucky完全不掩飾的狂笑讓Chris快氣死，他在Sebastian站起來夾菜時一把摟住他的腰把人抓進懷裏，逼他一定要承認自家男友的沙拉是全世界最好吃的，Sebastian用了好幾個吻才終於把他安撫下來。

 

Steve敏銳地發現Bucky非常喜歡Sebastian，自從他和Bucky重逢之後，Bucky已經很少對第一次見面的人釋放出這麼多的善意。他被逗笑的樣子又像是布魯克林那個溫暖開朗的少年，Steve撐著臉頰，望著Bucky的笑容，一下都捨不得眨眼。

 

更令Steve在意的，是Bucky主動邀請Sebastian一起參與他們的家庭旅行。

「Steve和Chris想要去山上露營，可能會去大峽谷，在天氣還沒有太冷之前。」晚餐後在收拾餐桌時，Bucky對Sebastian說：「你會一起來嗎？」

「我？」Sebastian看著Chris：「我可以一起去嗎？」

『當然可以，甜心。』Chris親了親他的臉：『事實上我也正準備問你⋯⋯我不知道Bucky幹嘛搶我的工作？』

Bucky沒解釋，隻是對Sebastian微微一笑，轉身離開了餐廳。Sebastian有些受寵若驚的問Chris：「Bucky⋯⋯Bucky對每個人都這麼親切嗎？」

『怎麼可能！』Chris誇張的大搖頭：『是你太可愛了，每個人都忍不住想對你好，你知道的。』Sebastian皺起鼻子表示這個評語實在太過誇張，Chris忍不住又抱住他，直把他吻得臉頰泛紅。

 

『我覺得你是不是太喜歡Sebastian了，你們才第一次見面。』深夜，鋪好棉被後躺上了床，Steve還是忍不住問了這個問題。

Bucky瞄了他一眼，挑起了眉：「你在吃醋？」

『我沒有。』Steve否認：『我隻是好奇。』

「他是個好孩子，我也替Chris高興。你不喜歡他嗎？」Bucky鑽進被窩，習慣性的貼緊Steve的胸口，又補充了一句：「不過這種時候我特別感覺你還是那個布魯克林的小豆芽。跟小孩子一樣亂吃醋。晚安，大笨蛋。」

 

Steve不甘不願的拉暗了床頭燈，屋內陷入一片黑暗後，Bucky突然輕聲說：「Steve，你⋯⋯你是我最在乎的人，你知道的⋯⋯這件事不會改變，沒有人能改變。」

『Buck⋯⋯』Steve想嘆氣。他放慢了動作，很輕很輕的吻了吻Bucky的頭髮。他不知道Bucky是否感覺得到，隻是兩人都沒有再說話。

 

Steve一下又一下溫柔的撫摸著Bucky的背部，Bucky的呼吸聲漸漸放緩，肌肉也放鬆了。他猜Bucky應該入睡了，他自己卻怎麼也睡不著。

 

 

我知道我一直住在你心裏，我不知道的是這為什麼反而成為最艱難的一段距離。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一段的粗體字是Chris在腦補新聞稿怎麼發並且暗自竊喜XDDDD


	8. Chapter 8

參加Rogers家的家庭旅行是一次奇妙的經驗，Sebastian從事前就發現了。出發前的幾次行前會議，Sebastian很快地能描述出，這趟行程扣掉他，另外三位成員是「計畫強迫症」Steve、「去哪都可以」Chris跟「我只要跟Steve在一起就滿足」Bucky，從某個角度來看也實在是完美組合。

從第一次聚餐就發現Bucky和Steve的感情超乎「友誼」的Sebastian，出發前在機場更是讓他的懷疑越加強烈。由於他們四人如果同時出現在機場，肯定會引起大騷動，所以他們是分別check in的。原本Steve還考慮搭經濟艙，但是被Chris阻止了。

『這不是為了你，這是為了其他旅客的安寧想想。』Chris一臉嚴肅的說：『如果不停的有人認出你又認出Bucky，友善點的來打招呼，熱情點的來求簽名，想鬧事的來挑釁，那空服員光是處理你們的事情就沒完沒了，你會累死他們的。』

考量Chris的話也不是沒有道理，最後Steve還是跟Chris一樣選了商務艙。

 

Sebastian是最後一個進入貴賓室的，他抵達時Chris正坐在角落低聲和Steve說話，而Bucky則枕著Steve的大腿，閉著眼正在休息。

Sebastian第一眼看到的是Bucky的左手握著Steve的左手，放在他自己的胸口上。

 

『Sebby！』Chris拉著他的手讓他坐到自己身邊，在他臉頰上吻了一下：『一切都好嗎？』

「很好。」Sebastian點點頭，也和Steve打了招呼：「Hi Steve！Bucky⋯⋯他還好嗎？」

『沒事，他昨晚沒怎麼睡，讓他休息一下。』Steve輕聲說，空出的右手安撫似的摸了摸Bucky的頭髮。

Sebastian又看了Chris一眼，可惜這次Chris依然沒有接受到他的疑問眼神，非常泰然自若的張開手臂把Sebastian摟進懷裡，用剛長出鬍疵的臉頰蹭了蹭他的臉頰：『Sebby～～～～我好想你。』

「明明我們昨晚才見過好嗎？」Sebastian覺得好笑，前一天晚上Chris本來要留宿，他考慮到這樣要分批去機場更不方便所以最後還是決定住酒店，Chris開車送他回去，還在車裡跟他磨蹭了好一會兒才終於放他下車。他微側過臉讓Chris的吻如願以償的落在唇上，撒嬌似的輕咬他的下唇：『過了整整一晚！我度秒如年！你不想我嗎？』

「好好好，我也想你⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」

 

Sebastian一直都感覺Chris是個大孩子，戀愛之後更加明顯。他在自己面前的愛撒嬌、孩子氣，卻在在都是讓Sebastian越陷越深的原因。

他被一個童心未泯的大男孩認真的愛著，可是跟他在一起時看到的世界並不是無知所帶來的單純，反而是看透徹後還擁有本心的乾淨。

 

「我真愛你⋯⋯Chris⋯⋯」Sebastian不由自主的說了出口，Chris睜大了眼，高興的眼神閃閃發亮，又捧著Sebastian的臉吻他：『我也愛你！！Sebby Sebby⋯⋯我的Sebby⋯⋯』

 

一旁的Steve完全沒有注意這對膩歪的情侶，他全副心思都放在Bucky身上。昨天晚上不知道出於什麼原因，已經好一陣子沒做惡夢的Bucky睡眠品質突然惡化，幾乎一整晚都沒睡，好不容易勉強入睡也是一再被驚險，一直陪在他身邊的Steve憂心忡忡，直到天微微亮時Bucky才睡了一個多小時。

機場的登機廣播響起時，Bucky很快睜開眼坐了起來，他背起背包對Steve笑了笑：「我好多了，你別擔心。」

他伸手把Steve也拉起身，兩人就這麼牽著手走向了登機門。

 

「⋯⋯他們總是這樣牽著手嗎？」望著兩人的背影，Sebastian終於忍不住問了Chris。

『不是每次，但確實滿頻繁的，尤其在沒有外人的地方。』Chris也緊緊抓著Sebastian的手，好像怕沒抓緊人就會不見一樣。

「Bucky⋯⋯Bucky和Captain是情侶嗎？」猶豫了好久，Sebastian終究還是問了Chris這個問題，問出口後立刻又加了一句：「如果不能說沒關係，就當我沒問就好。」

『這沒啥不能問的，就算視力再不好，也聞都聞得出來，這兩人遲早會結婚的。』Chris聳聳肩，他直接跳過了「交往」階段：『Bucky有個大心結，我不知道是什麼，我哥⋯⋯我不知道他知不知道，他們兩個的內心糾葛我其實不太懂。我只知道這兩個從我還在煩惱作業沒寫該怎麼辦的屁孩階段時就已經愛著對方，他們是注定要在一起的。』

 

Bucky並不知道Chris和Sebastian說的這麼一段話，他這兩天精神狀況不是很好，Steve很擔心，出發前還一度考慮要取消行程，Bucky安慰了他：「我沒事，Steve，在飛機上睡一覺就好了。」他看著Steve露出淺淺的笑容：「況且你會一直陪著我的對嗎？」

大峽谷是他最想和Steve一起去旅行的地點之一，好不容易兩人終於湊出了假期，他怎麼可能會放棄？

而Steve在他身邊，他一點也不憂慮。

 

大峽谷和Bucky期待中的一樣美好，他們放慢了腳步，享受著大自然給予的點點滴滴。他們每天的露營地不同，Bucky總是起得很早，Steve和他天天去看日出，他就坐在Steve身邊陪他畫畫。

真想要這種「全世界只有我們兩個人」的日子永無止盡的延伸下去，Bucky靠著Steve，靜靜的望著壯闊的山谷想。

跟你在一起，一輩子也不會膩。

 

Bucky很不想去思考他跟Steve的關係還有一年多前Steve的告白，他深知自己不管是過去還是未來都有太多麻煩，一個扣著一個，也許永遠也無法列出解決日期。不知道那些事情什麼時候會再度從夢魘變成現實，Bucky不能否認他對此既厭煩又害怕。

如果是他一個人的戰鬥，或許他哪天真的倦了，他隨時可以放棄。可是他身邊還有一個從來不知道什麼叫放棄的Steve。

 

Steve⋯⋯Bucky在心底默念著他的名字，即使只是靜靜咀嚼著這個單字也能重新帶給自己勇氣。Steve不會讓他放棄的，Bucky想，他說過，「我會一次又一次抓緊你的手，從今以後的每一次。」

別再離開我。

 

Bucky其實已經開始考慮是不是該正面回應Steve的感情，他有時會唾棄自己的自私，但更多時候，他開始敢對自己承認，他始終都深深愛著他。

 

「回應一個真心愛你的人不叫自私。」Sebastian說。一次Steve和Chris都不在的時候，Bucky跟Sebastian閒聊著，Bucky不知怎麼的，忍不住問了這個問題。

「即使你明知道在一起的路障礙重重也該接受嗎？」Bucky撥弄著鍋中的食材低聲說。

「人生本來就是障礙重重。」Sebastian看了Bucky一眼，雖然Bucky沒有明說，他好像也能猜出Bucky究竟在問什麼：「能夠跟心愛的人一起走，總比孤身獨行好。」

 

我若曾經戰無不勝，那是因為我身後有你。  
我知如何擊敗恐懼，那是因為我身邊有你。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky says yes

在大峽谷的最後一晚， Steve和Bucky一起登上Mather Point。Steve說，這裡能看到美國最美的星空。

 

『你喜歡這次的旅行嗎？』和Bucky並肩坐在一塊平坦的大石塊上，Steve轉頭問他。

「喜歡啊！」Bucky答得很輕快，他偏了偏頭靠在Steve的肩膀上，Steve右手攬住了他的肩膀。「這應該是我們成年後第一次一起出遊？」Bucky回想著。

『嗯，戰爭時期我們很難有什麼娛樂啊！』Steve說，他們看著眼前像是在藍色錦布上打翻了白色水彩一般絢麗的星空，銀河的痕跡鮮明的掛在中央。在城市的夜空中耀眼的月亮，來到此處時已經退成小配角，隱藏在眾星之中。

 

 

「Steve，你有沒有想過，也許我對你來說其實只是像月亮這樣？」Bucky突然說，他仰起頭望著月亮的方向：「只是⋯⋯你從前身邊人不多，才覺得我很顯眼。等你身邊人很多的時候⋯⋯」

『即使我身邊人再多，我還是會第一個找你。』Steve很平靜地接過了話：『就跟你在這樣繁複的星空中，依然會想知道月亮在哪裡一樣。』

 

『我對天文學理解不深，但我想，如果說你是⋯⋯你是我的月亮，好像比說你是我的太陽，這比喻更讓我喜歡。大概是我的自私。』Steve看著Bucky的側顏，他如此熟悉的眉眼，經歷過多少年的分離與折磨，那輪廓都依然是他深愛的少年：『太多星球繞著太陽打轉，他們都想得到太陽的眷顧，可是月亮跟地球是彼此的唯一。』

『你也是我的唯一。』

 

Bucky感覺自己花了那麼多力氣建設起來，卻早已岌岌可危的心防，終於遇上了最後一擊。

 

「Stevie⋯⋯我身上還有很多問題，我還在接受控管，還有漫長的心理復健⋯⋯我不想讓你也掉進這團混亂裡⋯⋯我很努力了，可是⋯⋯我還是忍不住想要很自私⋯⋯」Bucky望向Steve，有著人體溫度的那隻右手輕輕碰了碰Steve的臉頰，被Steve按住不讓他收手。

『你推開我只是製造更多問題，Buck。』Steve輕聲說：『無論如何，我都不可能讓你一個人面對。如果你願意面對自己，』他笑了笑，微勾起唇角：『⋯⋯你願意好好跟我談戀愛才是解決問題的正確方法，不是嗎？』

「我永遠講不過你⋯⋯還是血清也加強了你的伶牙俐齒了？」Bucky也笑了，他望著Steve傾向自己，忍不住也傾身吻上他的唇。

 

Steve把Bucky緊緊摟在懷中，輕咬他的唇瓣，一遍又一遍勾住他的舌尖，和他親密相纏。Bucky微微震動的睫毛刷過他的眼皮，他的鼻尖掃過Bucky的鼻側，Steve感覺自己幾乎可以細數出他臉上每一處泛紅與瑕疵。

 

Steve想說我愛你，卻又害怕會再次把Bucky驚醒。如果這是他的夢境，就讓他再沉睡久一點。他揉著Bucky柔軟的髮，撫摸他的臉頰，忍不住又輕啄他的唇角：『Bucky⋯⋯我⋯⋯』

「我愛你。」Bucky睜開眼，看見Steve愣住的表情，笑了起來：「你在害怕什麼嗎？」

『我在害怕你又會突然把我推開。』Steve老實回答：『我不要醒來，拜託⋯⋯』

「這本來就是真實世界，傻瓜。」Bucky再度貼上去吻Steve：「我愛你一直都是真的，我只是不敢告訴你⋯⋯『我要跟你談戀愛』，現在也是真的。」

 

Bucky Barnes要當Steve Rogers的男朋友，Bucky被他圈在懷裡時，背靠著Steve仰頭望著他說。

 

「這個位子我不想再讓給別人了，Steve。」Bucky的手和Steve緊緊相握，一秒也不願意分開。

『本來就是專屬於你的，哪有別人。』Steve吻了吻他的側臉：『Steve Rogers的男朋友，Steve Rogers的戀人，Steve Rogers的伴侶，Steve Rogers的丈夫⋯⋯位置很多，上面貼的名字都是同一個人。』

「你現在已經在求婚了嗎？」Bucky又笑，Steve輕輕搖晃著自己懷中的愛人。

『就算不是現在，我也遲早有一天會求婚⋯⋯我不能想像有你以外的其他人佔據這些位置，我也沒想過其他人。』Steve的話聽起來永遠如此誠懇，Bucky感覺自己心已溫軟得化成了水。

「那我的答案是yes。」Bucky吻了吻Steve的左手無名指指節：「現在，未來，未知的某一天，永遠都是yes。」

 

 

清晨，Steve去敲Chris的帳篷叫他們起床時，Chris首先探出頭來：『早安。』

『早安，Chris。』

『⋯⋯雖然我好像很久沒看到你精神不濟，但你今天似乎精神特別好，是我的錯覺嗎？』Chris瞇了瞇眼看著Steve。

『也許吧，人逢喜事精神爽？』Steve笑了起來：『Bucky答應我了。』

『真的？』Chris鑽出帳篷，大力拍了拍Steve的肩膀：『恭喜你呀！三十年的美夢終於成真了。你們怎麼談的？』

『反正說了很多，回去我再跟你詳聊吧。總之，Bucky答應我，Steve Rogers的男朋友，Steve Rogers的戀人，Steve Rogers的伴侶，Steve Rogers的丈夫，他的答案都是yes。』Steve揚起眉，喜悅的神情完全無法掩飾。

『哇！！居然就直接求婚了？』Chris睜大眼：『⋯⋯好吧，我也不意外。我一直都說，哥們，你們就是註定要在一起的，神絕對是這樣安排沒錯。』

『我希望如此。』Steve拍了拍Chris的背：『好啦，去把Seb叫起床吧。我們準備回家了！』

 

 

坎坷的路也是路，命運最終通往的，都是有你的遠方。


	10. Chapter 10

Chris早就想過，Sebastian已有所準備，Steve和Bucky完全沒考慮到這件事。

 

他們從大峽谷回來後三天，Chris的經紀人打了通電話過來：「你回到紐約了嗎？」

『是啊！』Chris在客廳接了這通電話，家裏難得只有他一個人，Steve和Bucky出門去了：『明天要給GQ拍新的雜誌封面是吧？我記得的。你是打來提醒我這件事的嗎？』

「噢，不是，我是要跟你說⋯⋯」經紀人David頓了頓：「你們的家庭旅行，被路人拍到，提供給八卦媒體，明天娛樂版頭條刊登。」

『所以⋯⋯我們要提前發聲明稿了？』事情來得突然，雖然不是毫無預期，Chris仍然有些焦慮。他本來打算等漫威電影宇宙第一階段全部上映，《美國隊長3》開拍前才對外發佈聲明，以免被人模糊焦點或是諷刺他們用緋聞為戲宣傳。

「對，你跟Sebastian的聲明我們早就準備好了，所以不是大問題。問題在於你哥哥和Barnes。」David解釋：「美國隊長和冬日戰士的戀情曝光肯定會造成軒然大波，他們有想過嗎？」

『我哥不是會考慮外人閒言閒語的人，Bucky即使有想過他應該也沒有具體的處理方案。』Chris忍不住開始咬指甲，他怎麼會忘了提醒Steve這件事：『真的會造成轟動嗎？美國隊長和冬日戰士⋯⋯我以為大家都早就知道了。』

「之前的所有一切都只停留在猜測，人類對幻想與真實的接受度是有明顯差別的，你能理解吧？」David說。

『⋯⋯我會提醒他們，看他們打算怎麼做。』Chris想了想，無奈的回答。

 

一如Chris所想，Steve不能理解。

 

『我又不是藝人，有這個必要嗎？』Steve微皺起眉：『被拍到就被拍到吧，我需要解釋什麼？』Bucky坐在他旁邊安靜的吃著晚餐，一句話也沒有說。

『我總覺得事情不會這麼簡單。』Chris也跟著皺眉：『反正你要有心理準備。』

 

**Rogers家的家庭旅行照片曝光：我們已知與未知的兩對情侶？**

**Chris Evans聲明全文**

**Sebastian Stan聲明全文**

**Chris Evans坦承與Sebastian Stan正式交往中：『請大家給我們私人空間。』**

**Sebastian Stan參與米蘭時尚週，面對記者追問戀情微笑不答**

**漫威電影執行長談」Evanstan」：祝福戀情，漫威不幹涉合約期間演員的戀愛關係**

**前神盾局副局長Maria Hill：希望大家尊重隊長的選擇**

**美國隊長與冬日戰士的命中註定：談Steve &Bucky以及Chris&Sebastian**

**「美國形象的隕落！」　反對者批評「盾冬戀」**

⋯⋯

⋯⋯⋯⋯

 

 

接下來一週，不出所料的，漫天蓋地的新聞討論著這對雙胞胎兄弟各自的戀愛對象，並從而引起了諸多爭議。

Chris和Sebastian雖然不是演藝圈第一對同志情侶，但是作為人氣高漲的漫威電影明星，還是因戲結緣的戀人，依然得到了大量的媒體關註和新聞版面，蜂擁而至的訪問要求被經紀人一一婉拒，只說兩人即使作為演員也依然是普通人，公開戀情是對粉絲、對大眾、對關心他們的人的尊重，也是對這段關係負責。但除此之外兩人希望大眾也尊重他們的隱私，和對這段感情的愛護，不願意透露太多私人細節。

與Steve和Bucky造成的風波相比，Chris與Sebastian基本沒得到太多與論壓力。兩週後，新的新聞取得娛樂版面，人們的註意力自然慢慢轉移。

Steve和Bucky則不同，他們公佈戀情的新聞在媒體上甚至進入了國安層面的討論。

 

「九頭蛇是意圖控制世界的邪惡組織，冬兵作為他們的頭號殺手，到底是出於他所宣稱的被洗腦控制或是自願，還是未定論，美國隊長作為國家的重要軍官，唯一的超級士兵，和這樣的危險人物親密接觸，對國安不會有所影響嗎？⋯⋯」

 

『別看了。』Steve取走Bucky的遙控器，把電視關了：『你該睡了。』

「Steve⋯⋯」Bucky對著他伸直雙手，Steve會意。他笑了笑，雙手扣住Bucky的腋下，稍微使力，把Bucky抱了起來。Bucky摟著他的脖子，雙腿輕輕勾著Steve的大腿，臉頰埋在Steve肩膀，撒嬌似的蹭了蹭：「我在想⋯⋯」

『你如果要說你後悔了之類的話就別說了。』Steve把Bucky抱進房間放上床，先發制人的說：『別聽外人胡言亂語。』

「我知道⋯⋯我只是覺得，好像給大家帶來很多麻煩。」Bucky懶懶的趴倒在床墊上，撐起手肘望著Steve：「我只是想跟你在一起而已⋯⋯也許我應該考慮更多一點⋯⋯」

『你已經考慮過多了，Buck。』Steve微彎身吻了下Bucky的唇，不讓他再想下去：『想著我就好，好嗎？』

 

始終得不到Steve與Bucky回應的記者們，聚集在Chris居住的社區大門外不願離去。對Steve和Bucky而言這其實並不算問題，他們想離開的地方沒人扣留得住，他們想進去的地方，也沒人攔得了。但是對於其他住戶而言問題就大了，幾天下來雖然還沒有人直接來敲門抱怨，Steve卻已經無法忍受。

 

距離照片上報已經過去半個月了的週一早上，Steve牽著Bucky的手出現在大門前，立刻引來了瘋狂的鎂光燈閃爍與各式各樣的問題：「隊長，能談談你和Barnes的關係嗎？」「隊長，對於有人宣稱冬兵是逃脫法律製裁的罪犯，你怎麼看？」「Steve，談談你的性向好嗎？除了冬兵你是否有和其他男性交往過呢？」⋯⋯

這都什麼亂七八糟的？Steve眉頭越皺越緊，他舉起手，示意眾人安靜，隨即清楚而嚴肅的說：『請停止所有對James Barnes的不實指控，他是九頭蛇所有罪行的受害者之一，而那些指控是對受害者的二次傷害，你們在指責被害者，而不去檢討加害人？』

 

Steve停頓了一下，轉頭看了一眼因為不習慣鎂光燈而微瞇起眼的Bucky，用力地握緊他的手：『Bucky⋯⋯他是我選擇的人生伴侶，我從十歲起，過去二十五年都愛著Bucky Barnes，未來也必定如此。能得到他同等的愛，我非常幸運。謝謝所有人的關心，我和他，我們都不會放手的。』


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這應該是我寫過的、已完結的文當中，  
> 章節最多的！  
> 感謝一路上的支持！！

Steve第一次跟媒體公開說明他和Bucky之間的關係時，並沒有開放媒體發問。他原先打算說完就走，然而Bucky拉住了他，面對了唯一一個朝著「冬日戰士」發問的記者。

 

「我有沒有什麼想要說的？」Bucky重複了一遍記者的問題，微微揚起嘴角：「我看見的一直都是Steve Rogers，也只有Steve Rogers。我就是要跟著他。」Steve看了記者一眼，回過頭對Bucky笑了笑，握緊他的手，兩人轉身離去。

 

 

在Steve的公開發言之後，雖然討論熱度又攀上了一個高峰，但先前的惡意質疑已經慢慢被善意的祝福掩蓋，幾天後媒體也漸漸不再追著這話題討論。眼見事件似乎算是有驚無險的過去了，Chris總算鬆了一口氣。

 

公佈戀情後整整一個月，Chris和Sebastian答應了一個訪談節目的邀請，節目是輕鬆溫馨的風格，但話題往往相當深入。主持人Alan Giloski是Chris的好友，Chris和Sebastian在《美國隊長2》宣傳時期也曾經上過他的節目，在這節目裡聊到美國隊長關於「自由」與「安全」的看法，被公認為是《美國隊長2》宣傳時期最好的訪談之一。

 

 

 

 

「非常榮幸的邀請演藝圈目前熱度最高的銀幕情侶到我們節目中，這也是他們第一次以情侶身份一同參加電視節目：Chris Evans與Sebastian Stan！我們邀請他們來聊聊作為銀幕情侶的快樂與為難，活在鎂光燈下的戀愛又是什麼樣的感覺？」

 

作為螢幕上的搭擋，Sebastian和Chris一同出席各式各樣的訪談是家常便飯，但是作為情侶還真的是破天荒頭一遭。所幸Alan的風格並不辛辣，像朋友聊天一般的氛圍讓起初還有些緊張的Sebastian稍微放鬆了下來。他看著又大笑到拍胸的Chris，被他的笑容感染，忍不住也彎起嘴角。

 

 

「所以Chris你是什麼時候發現自己對Sebastian的感情呢？」Alan問。

『呃⋯⋯應該是拍《美國隊長1》的時候。』Chris回想著。

「這麼早？」

「他對我一見鍾情。」Sebastian插嘴回答。

『哈哈哈哈哈沒有那麼早啦！我也有觀察一下你啊，Seb你這麼說好像我只看臉，是個膚淺的人！』Chris抗議。

「不然你說是什麼時候？」Sebastian反問。

『⋯⋯應該是你穿軍裝出現在我面前那場戲。』Chris想了想回答：『我那時心想，天哪這男孩真好看，真可愛，怎麼能有這麼可愛的男孩？』

「那不過是我們的第二場戲。」Sebastian轉向Alan：「很明顯他就是因為外表。」

 

不顧Chris一旁的反駁，Sebastian和Alan大笑起來。

 

 

『正式在一起是《美國隊長2》的宣傳期。』Chris回答Alan，望了一眼Sebastian，笑著說：『是Sebby主動的。』

「真的？」

「我是為了救他，和救我自己的身材。」Sebastian一本正經：「你知道嗎？他天天約我吃宵夜。我那時想『天哪如果Chris再不表白，而只是一直帶我去吃宵夜的話，我很快就會胖到被我的健身教練哭著吊起來打了！』，非常邪惡！」

『主動問我「我們交往看看好嗎？」的Sebastian，太可愛了。』Chris認真的說：『不可能有人拒絕得了，何況我也只是個愛著他的普通人。』Sebastian左手遮住自己的眼睛，害羞的笑著，耳朵都紅了。

 

 

「正式交往的隔天他就說要帶我回去見家人，那時我很緊張。」Sebastian說：「雖然我曾經在片場見過Captian Rogers，但作為『偶像般的美國隊長』和作為『我男朋友非常崇拜仰慕的哥哥』，兩者之間明顯是有懸殊差異的。」

『「非常崇拜仰慕」是什麼？？我哪有這樣說過？』Chris立刻提出質疑，Alan搖了搖頭。

「Chris，我以為這件事全美國甚至全世界都知道。」Alan一臉誠懇的說：「你有很嚴重的戀兄情結。」

『胡說！我才沒有！』Chris大聲抗議：『Steve才早我兩分鐘出生，我們一直都是像朋友一樣相處的，他是我最好的朋友。』

「兩分鐘是生理年齡差距，心理年齡差距可能有二十年。」Alan指出這個事實。

「而且他最好的朋友應該是Bucky。」Sebastian補了一刀，Chris痛心地發現他難以反駁。

 

 

「能談談Steve和Bucky嗎？就我所知，他們兩個的戀情公布造成的轟動與討論之熱烈，甚至還超過你們？」Alan問。

 

『這我確實相當不解，說真的，比起我那個根本不存在的什麼戀兄情結，Steve和Bucky的戀情才應該是全世界都知道吧？』Chris還是很介意前一個話題，再三強調他的戀兄情結並不存在：『聽說有很多人一直宣稱他們是友誼⋯⋯如果這些人跟他們的朋友是像Steve和Bucky一樣相處的話，我建議他們好好思考一下，或許他跟他的「朋友」早就該成為一對佳偶了。Steve和Bucky一直都是相愛的，我不過是個正在煩惱未來要選擇什麼職業的青少年時就知道了。』

 

「有許多人批評他們的戀情，甚至認為Bucky是逃脫法律制裁的罪犯，而Steve說這是把責任加諸於受害者的說法。你們怎麼看？」

 

Chris換了個坐姿，表情也嚴肅起來：『不管是作為弟弟或是作為美國隊長的死忠粉絲，我都覺得Steve的想法和觀念是正確的。我完全支持他說的話。』

 

Sebastian也點點頭：「我和他們兩位相處過後，真的非常被他們那種無須言語的默契和眼裡只看得見對方的深情給感動，他們經歷了非常多波折才能走到今天。Steve和Bucky都完全值得彼此全心全意的愛，他們是非常優秀的士兵，希望大家給兩個為國家奉獻出青春甚至幾乎奉獻出生命的戰士尊重。」

 

 

週日晚上，Alan的訪談節目播出時是Rogers家的家庭時光。Sebastian和Chris收拾好廚房回到客廳時，Bucky正專心的看著Sebastian在電視上說希望大家尊重兩位偉大的戰士。

 

 

雖然說出口的話非常真心，但被當事人看到還是會相當的難為情。Sebastian摀著臉藏在Chris的懷裡，一句話也不想說。

 

進入廣告後，Bucky轉頭來，看著從指縫間看電視的Sebastian，笑了起來：「Sebastian，謝謝你說的那些話。」

 

「我沒有說什麼啦⋯⋯我只是說事實。」Sebastian臉頰簡直熱得發燙，Chris忍不住伸手捏了捏，又在他顴骨的位置上親了一口：『你在害羞嗎寶貝？你怎麼這麼可愛！』

 

「Chris！」Sebastian用手肘捶了Chris一下：「閉嘴啦！」

 

 

Steve去冰箱拿了一瓶飲料出來，Bucky抬頭望了眼朝自己走來的戀人，又轉回來望著Chris和Sebastian：「Seb，還有Chris，非常謝謝你們，謝謝⋯⋯所有事情。」

 

Steve彎腰吻了下Bucky的髮漩，Bucky側過頭親了一下Steve的唇角，看著他澄藍色的眼眸，輕聲說：「我想一直陪著他⋯⋯我會為了Steve努力下去的，爭取堂堂正正在他身邊的權利。」

 

 

 

無論生命有多麽艱難，為了你，永不放棄。


End file.
